


The Grieving Process

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rufus Shinra needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: For once in his life, Rufus was allowed to grieve for his mother properly.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Grieving Process

**Author's Note:**

> Making the smart choice and transferring the mini-twitter fics I wrote into AO3

Rufus always visits his mother's grave alone on the anniversary of her death. She is not buried in the Shinra Ancestray graveyard but rather in the grounds of the Shinra Mansion, just through a forest. Her burial site is hard to find and you have to know exactly what you are looking for. That was by design by the current President Marcus Shinra. 

Marcus had his wife assassinated after finding out she was having an affair.

Yet paradoxically, even though he was furious at her to betrayal and made her pay the ultimate price, he still loved her and gave her a proper burial. Then again maybe it wasn't love on his part perhaps it was guilt that his jealousy and hypocrisy. After all, Marcus Shinra had no problem flaunting his own affairs to his wife. Yet, when he caught her seeking comfort with another man he had her killed. 

Whatever the reason the President made sure the funeral was worthy of the wife the President of Shinra. Sure tongues wagged when it became apparent that Valerie wasn't to be buried at the Shinra Ancestral Graveyard but no one said anything out loud. If the rumour were true no one wanted to be the one to face the wrath of the President next. 

When it came to his mother's funeral procession Rufus didn't cry. Nor did he cry when they buried her. Crying is a sign of weakness and the Shinra company had no use for weaklings. That was what his father drilled into Rufus' head since he was young enough to speak.

So when Rufus finally cried for his mother, he did so alone in his room. He was only ten years alone and he just lost the only person who truly loved him. Though he did visit his mother's grave later and talk to her and let her know how things are going with him. Even if no tears fell from his eyes

As time went by Rufus was the only one to visit his mother's grave. His mother's relatives all passed away or moved far away from Midgar

One thing Rufus did no matter what obligation he had that day visited his mother's grave on the anniversary of his death. He visited her during rain, hail, shine or snow. His father mocked him for being a sentimental fool but ultimately never stopped him either. 

Many years later when Rufus got together with Tseng, naturally, Tseng went along with him. He stayed behind at a respectful distance and allowed Rufus to talk to his mother and grieve in his own way. 

Then when Rufus was done Tseng gave Rufus a warm hug. It was the first time someone comforted him about his mother's death. Sure everyone gave him their condolences but they were empty words. The wife of the President of Shira died and everyone at the funeral used it as an opportunity to advance their own agendas. Not one person, not a single person in Rufus' entire life genuinely comforted him...until now.

Perhaps that's why something within him snapped and tears gathered in his eyes. Rufus buried his face on the crook of Tseng's shoulder and held onto dear life and cried. It was as if a dam had been broken within Rufus and years of suppressed grief just came gushing out. He couldn't control his sobs even if he wanted to. For the first time in his life, he cried for his mother beside her grave. He cried for his lost childhood and memories and moments he was deprived of her. All in while Tseng held onto him and whispered, "I love you. I'm never leaving you," over and over. Even though they both know the latter statement was a lie. They both lived high-powered and dangerous lives. Any moment either one of them could be struck down by one of their enemies or more likely one of their own supposed allies- but Tseng said it often enough they both believed it

When Rufus was done crying he pulled away from Tseng and kept his eyes downcast. He was embarrassed that he lost control like that. Tseng gently cupped his chin to tilt his head up. Then using his free hand he wiped the stray tears away from Rufus' eyes before giving his forehead a kiss. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know she will be. Of all the things you achieved and going to achieve."

"You mean overthrowing my bastard of a father?"

Tseng chuckled, "I think she'll especially pleased about that."

By now Rufus was aware it was his father who ordered his mother to be killed and it was Veld who shot her. Rufus didn't blame his old bodyguard. He was just following orders. No, all of Rufus' hatred and desire for revenge was solely reserved for his father.

Rufus was however glad he wasn't going to do it alone. When he kills his father and take over Shinra he was happy that Tseng will be by his side. Rufus grabbed Tseng's hand and together they went back home.

\- The End 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no meaning behind me choosing the names I did for the President and his wife. I literally went to a baby-naming site and chose the first two names I like that also sounded posh.


End file.
